A Life of Love and Laughter
by Napisala
Summary: One shots focusing on an established Gibbs/Tony relationship. Tibbs slash. Generally happy, occasionally fluffy...all the goods of a mature & supportive relationship between two complicated men who love and enjoy each other.
1. Chapter 1

They were curled up on the couch together watching some French film Tony had been anxious to see for weeks. Jethro had forced him to beg and pout for his company only as a matter of form. He would always relish time spent with his lover wrapped in his arms but it wouldn't do for Tony to know how complete was his power over his partner.

Gibbs suspected he had some idea though.

Tony watched with rapt attention, his lips occasionally moving has he read the subtitles. Jethro wasn't nearly as enthralled by the plot, but he surprised himself by how much spoken French he still understood. French had never rolled off his tongue, (the Tony in his brain snorted, "English never rolls off your tongue either"), but there was nothing lacking in his comprehension.

The living room was bathed in darkness, the flickering lights from the television casting shifting shadows over them. Jethro sat propped against the arm of the couch, Tony's back to his chest; perfect position to keep his arms wrapped around his waist and drop the occasional soft nuzzling kiss to the nape of his neck.

He must have zoned out longer than he realized, when he refocused on the screen the main characters were just getting to the hot and heavy part of a steamy love scene. Only a moment later he registered his lover fidgeting against him. Gibbs barely spared the screen another glance before deciding to take action.

"You rather watch them go at it on screen than enjoy the real thing?"

Tony looked back at him with a wide grin that still made his pulse race.

"Maybe I'm just greedy and I want both."

Jethro could only answer with a matching smile before taking Tony's lips in a deep kiss and tightening his arms around his lover. Tony laid his head against his shoulder and tilted his head up to accept the kisses, melting into the firm chest behind him.

They made out for the sheer pleasure of it, giving and taking, allowing their passion to build. In time they separated, wordlessly deciding to take their activities to the comfort of the bedroom. The movie had ended and as Jethro eagerly followed Tony up the stairs, he couldn't bother feeling bad that his lover knew just how whipped he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm sure I'm not the only one enjoying the comeback of the shoulder holster...so of course this Gibbs is loving it too. Seriously, what's not to love?_

_All the standard disclaimers apply...not mine!_

Gibbs looked across the bullpen at his lover and couldn't help but bite the corner of his lip. It was the only way to tamp down the desire that otherwise threatened to release itself as a groan. Another quick glance at his lover confirmed a knowing smirk on his face.

Gibbs wasn't the only bastard in this relationship.

He only had himself to blame this time though. He wouldn't be dealing with this right now if he hadn't told Tony about the shoulder holster. Then again, if he hadn't told Tony about the shoulder holster, he wouldn't be dealing with this right now.

It had been an offhand remark, made when they were relaxing together, feeling content, cold beer in hand and good food in their bellies. They had been reminiscing; Gibbs ended one tale by saying, _"that was a long time ago. Back when you used to wear the shoulder holsters, I think."_

_"The shoulder holster!" Tony exclaimed with a wide grin. Then his eyebrow had raised speculatively. "You liked those?"_

_Jethro's face clearly communicated an "Are you kiddin' me?" of incredulity, but he responded anyway. "On you? Hell yeah."_

And that had been that. That is, until Tony began torturing him by making the shoulder holster a regular feature of his work attire. It was a test of his famed control – day in and day out, seeing the gorgeous Italian in all his masculine glory with the damned holster practically framing his beauty – especially now that he knew just what that body looked like against his sheets, flushed to glowing and slick with sweat.

Fuck.

Gibbs slammed his eyes shut as if to block out the vision, but the memory persisted. He reached down to adjust himself discreetly and focused on breathing deeply, his nostrils flaring from the combination of desire and frustration coursing through him.

"Boss, you okay?"

Gibbs looked up to find all three of his agents staring back at him. All of them looked mildly concerned, though Bishop and McGee also displayed puzzled confusion. DiNozzo's downturned lips demonstrated apparent worry; he had even mastered the right inflection of consideration in his tone of voice. But the mischievous twinkle in his eyes gave him away to any who cared to look for it.

His own eyes narrowed in annoyance, Gibbs was the only one to notice. He stood abruptly and barked out, "DiNozzo, with me!"

Tony watched him stride toward the elevator for only a second before hurrying to follow, tossing a fleeting look of wide-eyed anxiety over his shoulder at the probies. Once he'd cleared the cubicles though, he had trouble containing his smile much longer.

"On your six, boss!"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_This is about a week late for Christmas but I'm quite sure you won't mind. Thanks so much for the encouraging comments, they never fail to put a smile on my face._

_All the usual disclaimers apply...not mine, but oh how I wish they were!_

* * *

><p>Dinner at Abby's had been fun. She'd moved into the second floor of a large townhouse a few months ago and couldn't have been more eager to host Christmas dinner for Team Gibbs. They'd all relaxed and eaten and laughed and eaten and exchanged gifts and eaten some more. Jethro was mildly concerned that Tony had ingested too much sugar, considering all the fidgeting he'd done during the card ride home, but he was also fairly confident that he could help his lover expel all that excess energy in no time.<p>

Tony had practically burst into the house and up the stairs ahead of him. Now, after locking the door and checking the downstairs he was heading up himself, taking the stairs two at a time. He walked into the bedroom and only made it just inside the threshold before he stopped, taking in the sight before him.

Tony was standing next to the bed - waiting for him. He still wore the well-fitted dress pants from the evening's festivities but his feet were bare and his shirt was now untucked and completely unbuttoned. Jethro let his gaze roam up and down his partner's body, unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes took in the tantalizing strip of dark hair and tanned flesh peeking out of the striped shirt.

Jethro had just begun to step forward when Tony took an answering step back in retreat. He looked up at his lover with surprise, his eyes questioning. The younger man just looked over at the bed, and for the first time, Gibbs noticed the brightly wrapped package sitting atop the mattress.

"Wanted to give you one last present." The Italian's voice was husky and laced with desire, triggering sparks all through Jethro's body.

Gibbs stepped forward with a wry smile, pleased to see Tony stay in place. He softly brushed his lips over the younger man's, his fingers skimming up the trail of flesh on display. Their lips twisted together a few seconds longer, tongues peeking out to taste and caress. Gibbs broke away with a soft sigh and nuzzled the firm line of Tony's jaw, murmuring against it, "Don't need anything else, you've given me so much already."

Tony just smiled and bumped hips with him. "Open the damn box, Jethro. The gift may be for you, but I promise it's something we'll both enjoy."

Intrigued, Gibbs finally turned his attention to his present. He picked it up and playfully gave it a shake, getting a halfhearted glare from his lover. "Feels light," he proclaimed with a grin, "you sure there's something in here?"

"It's definitely not empty, your present's in there. Sooner you open it, the sooner you'll find out what it is."

Still in the mood to tease, Jethro made a big production of taking out his belt knife to slice through the wrapping paper. Tony rewarded him with a huff of a laugh and by rolling his eyes. The knife was set aside and Gibbs looked into the box; he reached in and pulled out several long red satin sashes. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion just for a second before he was nearly bowled over by the implications. He looked to Tony for confirmation to find him cataloguing all his reactions.

"Figured tonight we could use those any way you wanted."

Gibbs crushed Tony to him, kissing him hungrily, the silky fabric still trapped in his iron grip as he pressed his hard body to his lover's. This time the kiss was hard and possessive, and neither man was immune to the heat growing between them.

They broke apart with a gasp. "Anyway?"

"Anyway you want, Jethro." Gibbs eyes blazed at the breathless response, his mind whirling with the possibilities, but for now he concentrated on kissing his lover passionately.

Some time later, Gibbs stepped back to admire his handiwork. He'd gotten himself under control eventually and stripped Tony bare a little at a time, stopping to lick and suckle and bite the revealed flesh along the way. Now Tony lay atop the mattress on his back, each arm tied to a corner of the headboard by a bright red sash. The material was long and sturdy enough that he'd also tied one ankle to the post at the foot of the bed. He hadn't bothered to tie down the other foot. Just enough slack for him to writhe around, the predator in him noted.

His favorite though, was the red sash that he'd fashioned into a makeshift cock ring. He'd wrapped the material around the base of Tony's stiff cock then under his heavy balls and back around, making sure to tie it off in a bow. It would release with one firm tug on the ribbon, but Tony wouldn't be coming until Gibbs let him. The last sash remained in his hand, and Gibbs used it now to drag all over Tony's body, watching him shift impatiently, raising his hips off the bed, goosebumps were popping up all over his heated skin, his eyes were dark and hooded, his muscles already straining towards him, wordlessly begging for his touch.

Gibbs reached down to squeeze himself through his slacks, turned on by remaining clothed while his lover lay there spread-eagle, naked and helpless to avoid the sensual tortures he was sure to inflict.

He grinned widely as he took it all in and he murmured under his breath, "Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: As soon as OSU made it into the championship, I started bouncing ideas around for a related story. Couldn't commit any of them to paper before the game because I didn't wanna jinx it ;) So congrats to the real Ohio State football team on their impressive win, it really was a great game. And my thanks to them for providing the backdrop for this little story._

_You may have noticed the change in rating, had to up it because of this chapter. I still own nothing, just like playing with the pretty boys. Hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

><p>It was amazing. How Tony could have sustained this frantic energy level for two weeks now was a continued source of awe for Jethro. Ever since his beloved Ohio State Buckeyes had beat Alabama to earn a spot in the first ever College Football Championship game, Tony had been absolutely beside himself. There were the random calls to and from a variety of frat buddies, good-natured trash talking and bet taking with fellow coworkers, excited chattering at bemused cashiers at the check-out line - he'd even spouted off about his alma mater's chances in the big game in more than one interrogation!<p>

And now there was this. His team scattered all over the first floor of his house, the Director and his kids included, Tony bouncing around through all the chaos, a strange mixture of skillfully managing it and adding to the mayhem. Food and people were everywhere, laughter bounced off the walls, Tony and Jared bounced on the couch as they cheered. Tony ran around refilling drinks and taking calls from jubilant frat brothers as it became clear that Ohio State was going to beat Oregon running away.

After the Buckeyes scored halfway thru the fourth quarter to put them up by 15 points, all but sealing the win, Tony was up like a shot, running through the house for high-fives then dancing his way back into the living room. He started a chant of "O! H! I! O!" that Abby, Jake and the kids got into for a few minutes, later calling out to McGee with a wide grin on his face, "You see Probie, all the so-called "smart money" may have been on Oregon, but that duck is no match for our Brutus! Buckeyes all the way!"

Gibbs couldn't remember having this much fun, just watching and laughing all the madness going on around him. It was a good game, too, and he had always enjoyed watching football. There'd been some quiet moments of conversation with Breena, too, and it had been a nice change of pace to share in her more hushed sense of wonder over all the changes happening inside her body.

She and Jimmy were among the first to leave once the game ended, and Leon and his kids were not long behind them. It took some effort for him to corral his hyperactive kids but he'd given Gibbs a firm handshake and thanked him for a fun evening. "You'll probably get more done with these two hell-hounds out of the way. If DiNozzo ever stops to take a breath give him my thanks as well. This was fun, I'm glad you guys thought to include us."

Tim, Abby and Tony were taking care of the bulk of the clean up; Ellie had meant to join that effort but Ducky insisted on regaling her and Jake with a story of a blowout win in a game of lacrosse played many moons ago in Morocco of all places. Still, in (relatively) short order Gibbs and Tony were able to say goodnight to the last of their guests and lock up an already cleaned house.

Gibbs locked the door and turned to reach for Tony but he was already halfway across the room, phone to his ear, pacing up and down and gesturing excitedly as he talked to what sounded like several of his fraternity brothers. 'This could go on all night.' Jethro couldn't begrudge him his joy though. Tony was proud of his time at Ohio State and many of his best memories were connected his collegiate years.

By the sound of it, this most recent conversation was coming to an end; Gibbs pulled two beers out of the fridge and stepped over to the counter to reach for the bottle opener. Before he could reach it Tony was pressed up behind him, his arms coming around his waist and pulling them together more tightly.

Gibbs tilted his head back for a kiss and Tony obliged, fusing their mouths together and licking into his mouth, pressing his palm into his abs and pushing Gibbs' hips up against the counter until he moaned. Tony broke the kiss with the same wide grin he'd been wearing all night, except now both men were out of breath.

"Know what I used to do after a big win like this one when I was the one catching touchdowns in college?"

Jethro had a pretty good idea but he had no problem playing along. "Uh uh, tell me."

"All that adrenaline…you get so hyped when you're playing, you know?" Tony's lips were pressed right to his ear as he spoke, and his husky breathless voice was doing as much to turn Jethro on as the hard body plastered to his back and the hands that hadn't stopped moving all over his torso since their kiss ended. "You're so up while the game is going, and then you win and it's like this extra burst of energy going through you. What do you do with all of that, hmm? Any hot-blooded American male wants nothing more than to fuck his brains out, till all you can do is pass out exhausted."

Gibbs was impossibly hard now and he could feel Tony's erection grinding into his ass. He shouldn't still be out of breath but he was still gasping as he listened to his lover growl into his ear.

"Gonna ride you hard and put you away wet, lover. Gonna give you the best Buckeye nation has to offer."

He turned Gibbs around quickly and before he could make a sound he was kissing him hard again, biting at his lips hungrily. Both hands grabbed his ass hard, taking a firm grasp of each cheek and pulling their pelvises together. Jethro let himself be manhandled, anxious to give in to this more dominant DiNozzo.

Tony broke off suddenly and gave him a hard slap on the ass. "Upstairs, Marine, got plans for you."

Jethro looked back at his partner to see the same haze of lust in his features and walked up the stairs with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

He walked into the bedroom and quickly stripped off his clothes, freeing himself of the last of it just as Tony prowled into the room. He still radiated energy but where before it had been frenetic and puppy-like, he now harnessed it and it thrummed with purpose like a large jungle cat. Tony stepped up to him and nudged his head away, licking firmly at his neck and jaw, following it up with little nibbles that had Jethro practically purring.

Then his teeth settled in at the curve of his neck and he bit down hard, Jethro howling in response, his hips stuttering as his weeping cock begged for contact. Tony pulled back to admire his handiwork and gently lapped at the darkening spot with soft sweeps of his tongue. Jethro made a needy humming sound and reached for Tony's shirt, wanting to expose his warm skin, only to have his hand batted away. Tony laughed and hip checked him so he fell back on the mattress.

Gibbs looked up at that big smile and couldn't help smiling back at him. His happiness was real and palpable, deeper than either of them could have sensibly hoped for. Jethro had spent the last few years of his life living for that smile and he intended to spend the rest of his life with the same mission: Make Tony happy. Nothing was sexier than this moment, Tony was most himself, happy and confident. The smile never left his face as he stripped down, even when he pounced on top of Gibbs he was laughing but no less intent on drawing out his lover's pleasure.

He kissed his way down Jethro's chest like a master, hitting every hot spot he'd learned over time. There was no pausing until he reached his inner thigh, parting his legs wide and quickly going to work on another deep hickey as Jethro arched under him. Satisfied with the new mark Tony shifted to the hard cock sitting up tall and proud over his lover's belly. He put his tongue to work licking languid stripes up and down his length, lapping up the shiny precum coating it, moaning at the taste lasciviously enough to make a porn star proud.

Tony shifted position and hooked his arms around Jethro's thighs, pulling his body down the mattress and angling his hips up away from it. He looked up at his partner with a rakishly arched eyebrow as his hands slid over the firm thighs and back in toward the tight ass.

"You're so fucking sexy like this, babe." No sooner had he parted the pale cheeks before his lips and tongue were pressed to the puckering hole in front of him.

Jethro groaned and pounded the back of his head down into the sheets, "fuck, Tony, oh fuck."

"That's right, lover, that's just what's gonna happen, you're gonna get fucked." Tony went back to business working his hole open with his searching tongue and wrapped his hand around Jethro's cock, stroking it firmly.

This was everything. This feeling of soul deep domination, Jethro would give into it every single time. This feeling of being not only controlled but also tended to, cared for by this man who understood and touched every part of him, gave him everything he needed and so much more. He would never hesitate to turn himself over to those hands because those hands had shown him love whenever he'd surrendered himself to their care.

Tony had him floating, teetering on the edge of oblivion. He both wanted release and feared it, enjoying the captivity of being completely at Tony's mercy. The tip of his tongue had reached his prostate, flicking across it teasingly, literally rocking Gibbs at his core. He pulled back to nuzzle the heavy balls before him, lapping at them noisily till they were dripping wet. Jethro's eyes had taken up residence in the back of his head but they shot open when Tony suddenly engulfed his cock in the warmth of his mouth and pushed two fingers past his stretched rim. 'When the hell had he picked up the lube?'

It was too much and there was no escape; Gibbs rocked back onto Tony's blunt fingers and then up into his mouth. He peaked hard and loud, shouting out his release, muscles bearing down and his cock shooting jets into his lover's eager mouth.

He slumped back into the sheets completely spent, chest heaving as he gulped down oxygen and tried to get his brain back on line. DiNozzo wasn't having that apparently; Tony was on him like a flash, kissing him hard and from the motion he could feel by his hip, slicking up his cock. Sure enough, Tony lined up a moment later, sucking at his neck as he pushed steadily inside.

He bottomed out then, raising up on his palms, pulling his hips back slowly only to snap them forward again quickly. Jethro could barely open his eyes but open them he does, and Tony is magnificent. Forehead glistening with sweat, hair wild, skin flushed, abs and biceps rippling with every move he makes - in the moment he's equal parts horny college student and passionate partner. Jethro hooked his legs up over Tony's hips, opening up to his lover and bringing him closer, reaching out to touch him, dragging his hands over the hard chest heaving above him. Tony doesn't break stride but the grin returns to his face as he leaned down for another bruising kiss.

Jethro's cock found interest in Tony's member tagging his prostate and the coarse hairs of their abs rubbing against it from both sides.

Tony doesn't miss a thing, of course. "Cum for me again, Jethro. Wanna see you lose it." He balanced himself on one arm and wrapped a hand around Jethro's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts, twisting his thumb over his cock head. Gibbs has never made sounds like this, he's sure, but he's making them now. Moaning and keening and calling out Tony's name and Tony never stops encouraging him, murmuring to him how hot he looks, giving him permission to let go. Tony's hips stutter and Gibbs loses it, arching up off the bed through his climax, feeling the satisfying heat of Tony's cum inside him seconds later.

His arms are shaky and he practically collapses on top of Gibbs, but he's not still; they kiss sloppily, still gasping for breath.

"I love you, Jethro. Love you so fucking much."

Jethro cards shaking fingers through Tony's slick hair, returning the kisses with the last of his waning energy.

"Love you, too, Tony. Always will."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for your comments and encouragement, they are always appreciated. And thank you for reading.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

The first slivers of dawn crept up the horizon, slowly stretching tendrils of light over the still-sleeping city. Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched it all through his bedroom window, his view occasionally obstructed by the light curtains shifting in the breeze. Sleep had come easily the night before but at some point in the inky black of night he'd woken up and found himself unable to go back to sleep.

Twenty-four years.

Of all the horrible days that dotted his checkered past, this was the anniversary that left the deepest and darkest stain.

Had it really been that long ago that his girls had their lives snuffed out so cruelly? Twenty-four years since the future he was building towards crumbled down around him, plunging him into the depths of despair.

So many of those years had been marked by unhappiness and a dogged sense of determination that served him incredibly well on the job and very poorly everywhere else. Many other mornings would have found him eaten up with guilt that he'd been half a world away when his wife and daughter needed him, much too far to protect them. He'd gotten better in recent years at remembering the good times, acknowledging how much it still hurt to miss them but not stewing in the hurt.

The warm body half draped over him shifted slightly and he looked down to see green eyes blinking sleepily at him. Jethro rubbed his back soothingly, hoping to relax him back into sleep but his gaze only cleared into wakefulness. He never stopped the impromptu back rub, but he had to look away, unable to handle the past and present to intrude upon each other just yet. Tony buried his face into his broad chest, pressing a kiss to his sternum before his laying his head back down against him.

Jethro breathed a sigh of relief, he'd been given a reprieve to gather himself and then this morning could go on like any other.

Except Tony hugged him then. Wrapped his arm tightly around him, pressing against him in more than a passing 'good morning' hold.

He knew.

Jethro didn't want this. There was no use in talking this to death, nothing anyone could say would make the pain go away. He was just about to scramble away under the guise of going to the bathroom when Tony relaxed his hold, systematically relaxing his body against him. He yawned deeply and was asleep again just minutes later.

Of course he knew. Tony knew exactly what day this was and all that that meant. He also knew his partner, understood him on every level. He would allow Jethro to handle his emotions in the way he saw fit, but he could do no less than offer a silent show of support.

Like waves shifting with the tide, his love for Tony crashed in as his pain for his lost girls receded into the background, ever-present but not so overwhelming as it had been only minutes ago.

Jethro felt himself relaxing; he, too, fell asleep in minutes, his mind interspersing happy memories of Shannon and Kelly with bright dreams of his future with Tony.


End file.
